Protein tyrosine phosphatase (PTP) may play a key role in controlling cell growth and proliferation as well as possibly in tumor suppression. Two different cDNAs encoding PTP have been isolated from mouse testis and T-Cell cDNA libraries, and their nucleotide sequence determined. The amino acid sequences of these two PTP were also deduced and their potential antigenic peptides are being chemically synthesized in order to obtain specific antibodies.